


Heart's Song

by Sheepie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, heart song, prompt request, soul mates, thorin is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request for an Anon. on the soul mate trope.</p>
<p>Thorin lives a life without ever hearing the Heart's Song of his One, until he knocks on the door of a curly haired hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Song

It’s known all through Middle-Earth that the only way to find your One is through your Heart’s Song. Some lucky few are able to find their true love early in life, much like brothers Fili and Kili, who knew from the moment little Kili’s song began to play; others aren’t so fortunate. But, for most creatures of Middle-Earth, they find their One when they mature—the moment when their Heart Song becomes it’s loudest.

Thorin Oakenshield had long since passed maturation—by a good two hundred years—and still had yet to hear his Heart Song among any of the dwarves of Erebor. Silence followed him like a shadow, a loud reminder of what his life would be like if he never found his One. Slowly, as time passed and the silence grew, his heart hardened like the stone around him.

He watched friends and family find their match, the person whose song harmonized with their own, and all the while he wondered, why not me? Did he not deserve happiness? Did he not deserve love?

But no song came, and Thorin learned to live within the silence; until the moment the silence was shattered by a thousand screams and the roar of fire. Thorin watched his kingdom fall, his family succumb to tragedy, and he forgot about his missing Heart Song, about the One he would never have.

All that changed, though, when Thorin Oakenshield knocked on a round green door with a rune carved into it. The door opened and a curly haired hobbit stared up at him—and that’s when Thorin heard his Heart’s Song; it was a song like no other, more beautiful than a choir of elven maidens. It was warm and airy, a spring day that filled Thorin’s head with sprawling fields of wildflowers and endless blue skies. The pain he carried on his shoulders like the lonely mountain he lost, crumbled away. The hobbit’s eyes widened, and Thorin knew he heard it—felt it—too; completion, as if his soul had finally been made whole.

Thorin dropped to one knee, much to the hobbit’s surprise, and took the hobbit’s hand in his own. “What is your name?” Thorin asked, his voice husky with swelling emotion.  
“B-baggins, Bilbo Baggins,” Bilbo stammered, the tips of his pointy ears turning as red as tomatoes. “And you are..?”

“Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror,” Thorin answered, still clutching Bilbo’s hand as if it were the lifeline tethering him to the mortal world. “You hear it, don’t you?”

“Yes… it’s…” Bilbo trailed off, his mouth snapping closed. Thorin’s heart sputtered painfully in his chest. He could feel the eyes of his men on him, watching from the bowed doorways of the hobbit hole. Bilbo closed his eyes and whispered, “It’s beautiful and tragic—I see… fire and cold misty mountains, and…”

Bilbo choked, drawing his hands away from Thorin and taking Thorin’s heart with him. Bilbo opened his eyes and gazed down at Thorin, tears glimmering on his lashes like constellations.

“Never again,” Bilbo whispered, and Thorin’s throat seized up. Slowly Bilbo reached up and laid his hand on Thorin’s cheek. “Never again will you feel that pain.”  
Thorin surged up and drew Bilbo into his embrace. The song grew louder, and Thorin heard it, the heavy notes of his dirge harmonizing with Bilbo’s melody. Their mouths slotted together, and Thorin knew that he had finally found his One.


End file.
